crippled
by ylg
Summary: manga, post T 10 :: Le pire dans tout ça, c'était la perte de son autonomie. Et la regagner ne sera pas évident. Mais est-ce une raison pour baisser les bras ? Edit, rajout d'un second one-shot : Non, vraiment pas ! ::Havoc gen puis léger Breda/Havoc::
1. crippled

**Titre : **_crippled_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **les persos appartiennent à maître Arakawa. Je me suis bricolé des figurines Breda et Havoc-post-tome 10 pour faire semblant, mais les vrais ne sont toujours pas à moi…

**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : à situer du côté du tome 11. Spoil principalement sur le tome 10. Genre, du gros spoil auquel vous ne comprendrez rien si vous n'avez vu que l'anime, et que vous ne voulez pas rencontrer avant d'avoir lu vous-même le manga.

**Thème :** défi #13 d'againsttheclock, "dépendant".

oOo

Paralysé. Impotent. Impuissant. Infirme. Diminué. Il pourrait semble-t-il poursuivre cette liste à l'infini… Cette fille lui a volé son cœur, puis ses jambes. Et avec ça, réalise Jean Havoc, sa vie entière. Depuis qu'il ne tient plus debout, c'est tout son monde qui s'est effondré.  
Privé de mobilité, il ne peut plus rien faire. Il ne peut plus se déplacer seul. Il n'est plus utile à personne. Sa carrière est finie. Il ne pourra peut-être même plus s'occuper de lui-même ; les infirmières font tout à sa place, pour lui. Alors, sa promesse d'aider Mustang ?  
Et la possibilité de partager la vie d'une femme, un jour ? prendre la responsabilité d'un enfant ? impossible. Il n'y avait jamais sérieusement pensé avant aujourd'hui, et maintenant il s'aperçoit brutalement que ça ne sera ne sera jamais faisable pour lui.  
Il va même devoir s'en remettre à ses parents, pour vivre, désormais. Incapable de quoi que ce soit seul. Il va falloir compter sur d'autres, plus sur lui-même. Réduit à ce qu'il était, enfant, à ce qu'il ne souhaitait jamais devenir, une fois vieux, et sans plus aucun avenir. C'est sans doute que qui pouvait lui arriver de pire, perdre son autonomie.  
Depuis qu'il a réalisé ça, impossible de se le sortir de la tête ; cette idée le hante, il ne peut plus passer au-dessus.

Jusqu'à ce que Heymans Breda, sous-lieutenant, coéquipier et ami de longue date, fasse irruption dans sa chambre, en colère, et l'apostrophe violemment.  
« C'est quoi cette attitude ? t'es un homme, oui ou non ? secoue-toi un peu ! t'es pas encore fini, que je sache ! »  
Il était persuadé que si.  
« Bon, tes jambes sont foutues. Peut-être. Mais t'en es bien sûr ? »  
Certain. Et ça fait encore mal d'enfoncer le clou, mais Breda ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant :  
« Et tes bras, t'en fais quoi ? muscle-les un peu. Les fauteuils roulants c'est pas fait pour les chiens. He, regarde-moi pas comme ça, tu comptes pas passer le reste de ta vie dans ce lit, quand même ? avec ça, tu peux encore te déplacer, c'est le premier pas que tu voulais pour t'en sortir, non ? »  
Mais dans quel état ?  
« Non, t'es pas fini. T'es encore capable de t'en tirer. Oui ou non ? »  
Bon, peut-être.  
« Ok, ça va être dur. Mais tu _peux_ regagner ton autonomie, si tu travailles assez. Bien sûr que ça ne sera pas facile. Mais si tu te donnes battu d'avance, ça sera encore pire. »  
Breda n'y va pas en douceur, c'est peu de le dire. Mais il n'a pas tort : pour convaincre la loque qu'est devenu Havoc de se remettre en mouvement, il faut le secouer.  
« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais un homme, pas une chiffe molle. Ça ne te ressemblerait pas de te résigner comme ça. »

« Tu vas t'en sortir, affirme-t-il. Différemment, tu en seras forcément changé, mais tu vas t'en sortir. »  
Oui.


	2. sur la touche

Ceci est un repost - fic initialement publiée séparément sous le titre "Hors jeu" le 11 mars 07.

**Titre : **hors-jeu  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage/Couple : **Heymans Breda, one-sided Breda/Havoc  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **tout est à maître Arakawa, même qu'elle est méchante avec eux, ouin !

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tomes 10 et 11, et aussi un peu sur le tome 13, il me semble, sur la fin.  
si vous n'avez vu que le premier anime, vous pouvez essayer de lire si ça vous chante mais vous serez sans doute complètement largués et ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt.

présentée le 24 septembre 2006 sur 31 jours pour le thème : "gras"  
(écrite il y a un peu plus longtemps et gardée sous le coude depuis : franchement, qui se serait intéressé à une fic sur Breda il y a neuf ou dix mois de ça ? et entretemps, le fait d'avoir croisé deux ou trois personnes qui n'ont pas l'air de comprendre les termes "manga", "chapitre", "tome" ou "film" a malheureusement miné ma confiance dans les capacités du lectorat moyen à lire des notes d'auteur... c'est plutôt frustrant.)

oOo

Sur la touche. Hors-jeu. Définitivement. C'est que Havoc a dit. Sans savoir que cette affiramtion touchait quelqu'un d'autre en plus de lui-même.

Le pauvre gars qui se retrouve hors-jeu, aujourd'hui tout le monde se dit que c'est Havoc. Breda ne peut le contester. Mais lui-même, il est hors-jeu depuis le début. Au point de ne même plus avoir envie de l'évoquer.  
Impossible de confondre un gros lard avec une nana pulpeuse, hein ?

Une anecdote lui revient, nettement gravée dans sa mémoire. Une pause quelconque, profitant de l'absence momentanée de Hawkeye et Mustang ; il a oublié les circonstances exactes, mais le déroulement des événements est toujours précis.

Havoc lui avait pris son donut de la bouche, lui laissant juste une bouchée pleine qu'il venait de s'engouffrer, et le nutella qui menaçait de lui dégouliner sur le menton. A ses protestations étouffées par le gâteau, Havoc avait joyeusement coupé court, lui enfonçant le doigt dans la poitrine, juste à l'endroit du cœur :  
« Continuez à vous empiffrer, sous-lieutenant Breda, et bientôt vous pourrez porter un soutien-gorge ! »

Fury avait failli s'étrangler avec son café, Farman avait laissé échapper une espèce de soupir consterné. Lui-même s'était étouffé sur les miettes de son donut.

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

À ce souvenir, Breda soupire intérieurement, visualisant sa bedaine. Une couche de lard de la poitrine, ça ne doit pas franchement compter dans la catégorie « Gros Nichons ».

Havoc, sur sa lancée, avait alors mordu dans le donut, s'attirant un regard surpris de l'ensemble du personnel présent.  
« Bah quoi ? »

Breda lui avait rageusement repris son donut des mains.  
« Vous mâchez autre chose d'habitude. Rendez-moi ça et allez fumer vos horreurs de cigarettes dehors.  
-'Peux pas, Hawkeye me les a confisquées et trop bien planquées. »  
Il ajouta quelque chose en marmonnant, qui ressemblait à « période ».

Breda avait reposé son donut entamé, prétextant que Havoc lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Non, impossible de confondre sa brioche et les nénés d'une poupoune, conclut aujourd'hui Breda en mâchonnant tristement un autre donut, maigre consolation à ce qu'il refuse même de qualifier de peine d'amour.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire maintenant, c'est être là. Essayer de lui remonter le moral. Lui tenir compagnie. Lui tendre le cendrier. Parfois, retaper un oreiller. Pas grand chose. Surtout, ne pas trop en faire.  
Non, ce n'est même pas que ça paraîtrait suspect. Pour ça, aucun risque : personne n'y penserait. Hors-jeu, qu'on vous dit. Mais ça mettrait Havoc hors de lui, qu'on le materne trop. Qu'on l'écrase dans son nouveau rôle d'assisté.  
Ça fait mal de le voir comme ça, immobile au fond de son lit d'hôpital, de savoir ses grandes jambes mortes. Et de constater que ses yeux ont l'air tout aussi morts.

La seule chose qui semble encore rallumer une étincelle dans son regard, c'est sa cigarette quotidienne.

Breda observe attentivement. La flamme tremblotante, le léger grésillement au moment où le papier s'embrase. Un petit point rouge fleurit au bout de la cigarette. Petit à petit, les volutes de fumée gris-bleuté se déroulent.  
Quand Havoc tire ses premières bouffées, un semblant de vie se réveille dans ses yeux vides.  
Le regard de Breda glisse le long du petit tube blanc, de la grisaille légère des cendres naissantes, à l'embout ocre qui lui semble mou sous les lèvres minces. La bouche de Havoc s'orne toujours d'un pli amer que même la fumée n'effacera pas.  
La cendre grignote la cigarette. Le blanc crémeux, peu à peu, millimètre après millimètre, se laisse gagner par le petit disque rouge-orangé et fait place à la neige grise du tabac mort. Et quand la cigarette raccourcit comme peau de chagrin, jusqu'à enfin disparaître, la flamme de ses yeux s'éteint avec.

Y'a rien à faire, paraît-il. Hors-jeu, Havoc l'a dit lui-même. Breda sait quelque chose, à propos de se sentir définitivement éjecté. Il s'y est résigné. Son triste sort ne regarde que lui-même.

Pour Havoc en revanche, il refuse. Il irait bien braver les Homoncules pour lui, pour retrouver le Dr Marcoh, pour le faire soigner. Dommage, ils sont trop bien planqués. Et seul, même s'il les trouvait, il sait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. D'ailleurs, le Colonel lui a désormais interdit de poursuivre cette idée ; ce n'est pas désobéir qui le gênerait, mais Mustang sait de quoi il retourne et il n'est pas assez fou pour tenter le diable à ce point.

Résultat, il se sent de plus en plus inutile. Hors-jeu en amour, hors-jeu en amitié aussi. Plus grand-chose pour sauver les apparences.

Ce n'est pas pour autant, pourtant, qu'il acceptera facilement d'être envoyé au loin, vers l'Ouest.

oOo

Si vous aimez Breda, s'iou-plé allez embêter vous aussi la section Help/New Categories/Characters et demandez-le-leur : ça a bien fini par marcher pour Fury, pourquoi pas lui ?


End file.
